


Everything Is Better With You

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Aaron isn't a fan of morning runs but he does it for Gareth anyway.





	Everything Is Better With You

They always went on morning runs together; sometimes really early like at 6 am but more often after Aaron’s wake and it was not earlier than 10 am. Gareth tried several times to wake his boyfriend up earlier but it didn’t end up well so he quit doing it and just waited until he’d awake on his own. 

They wore some hoodies and trainers and were ready to go to the nearest park. Gareth always warmed up and insisted on Aaron making the exercises too because it was important and Ramsey just was a little bit lazy sometimes. But he followed his boyfriend example and did what he asked. 

Then they ran across the different roads of the park and each day Gareth came up with a new route to make it more interesting as he once had said. Aaron was too sleepy sometimes to catch up with Bale’s rhythm but at least he tried. Gareth didn’t insist on his speed, he just glanced back to make sure Aaron didn’t stop and sit on a bench dozing. 

When they came back home after the run Gareth usually did some strength exercise but this time alone cause Aaron just sat on a sofa or went to cook something in the kitchen.


End file.
